Operation: Vacation
by Funnybusinessperson
Summary: Jeb takes the flock, plus Ella and Dr. M, to Disney World for a welldeserved vacation. But what's this? Fang likes some girl? Who is it!      FAX
1. Sharing

POV Max

I stared over at Fang. He was just as shocked as I was. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were bouncing off the walls. Iggy was scratching his head.

"We're going on vacation?" I asked, dumbfounded. Jeb nodded. Mom smiled.

"To Disney World?" Iggy confirmed. Jeb nodded again. Oops.

"Yes," Jeb replied, realizing his mistake.

"Yay! Max we get to go back!" Angel said, hugging my legs. I was seriously confused. Jeb even bought plane tickets. Without telling me. He was stepping into my role as leader! That son of…

"Now now Max. It's just one tiny vacation," Jeb teased. I smirked. Jackass.

"Max!" Angel gasped, reading my thoughts. Oops.

"Sorry Ange," I apologized, ruffling her hair.

"So, when's the flight?" I asked Jeb calmly.

"You mean you're going along with it?" Fang asked me. I nodded.

"Four hours. Start packing!" Jeb instructed with a smile.

First class was comfy. Where did Jeb get all this money? Oh well. I'll just enjoy it!

"I can't believe you're going along with this," Fang muttered, his seat next to mine.

"Loosen up, Fang," I told him, smiling. He rolled his eyes and checked his blog. Angel's head popped up behind her seat.

"This is like last time!" she smiled, "Except everyone's here!" I smiled weakly.

"Not everyone," I said. Angel frowned.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Max," Angel apologized. Fang looked over at me.

"It's okay," I told her reassuringly. Angel pouted and popped down into her seat. I kicked back and sighed. Stupid Itex. Stupid whitecoats. Why didn't they kill their own brothers instead of mine? I'm so glad I destroyed them.

"You okay?" Fang asked. I nodded.

"What hotel are we staying at Jeb?" Gazzy asked as we drove in a big rented van fitted for nine.

"The Boardwalk Inn," Jeb said from the driver's seat.

"No way! That hotel is like, so nice! It has three pools! And it's near the boardwalk! The boardwalk has all kinds of shops and restaurants and," Nudge started to babble.

"Nudge, we get the point," Iggy complained. Nudge shut up. Jeb parked the van in a giant parking lot and we all hauled the luggage up the hotel.

When we walked in, I felt so out of place. I think we all did. The lobby was big and fancy, like it was from the turn of the century. It had chandeliers and the bellhops were wearing outfits from the same time. And we were all wearing loose athletic shorts and tee-shirts. Geez.

"You should see this place, Iggy," Gazzy said in awe. Iggy huffed.

"I should see everything," he complained. I patted his shoulder. Jeb showed us eight room keys.

"Each room has two queens and a couch. We have two rooms. I'll take a couch, so everyone pair up," Jeb instructed. Angel grabbed Nudge's hand. Ella hugged Mom's waist. Gazzy and Iggy high-fived automatically. Which left…

Fang and I looked at each other.

"I'll take the other couch," I offered.

"Max, just take the bed," Jeb told me. My eye twitched.

"I'm sharing a bed with Fang," I replied. Jeb sighed.

"It's not like you'll have to touch," Jeb told me. I sighed.

"Fine," I mumbled. So I got stuck in the same room as Fang, Jeb, Iggy, and Gazzy. Great.

"We should head down to the pool!" Angel suggested.

"Uh, I don't know, Ange," I told her.

"It's almost nine. No one will be there," she assured me.

"Okay, let's all head down to the pool," I smiled at her. She grinned right back.

"You're too easy," Fang told me. I shot him the death glare.


	2. Who is it?

POV Max

After unpacking, we all changed into are bathing suits and headed down to the biggest pool. I wasn't really going to get in the water, but I decided I should come.

Gazzy ran and did a cannonball. Iggy carefully stepped in. Angel, Nudge, and Ella held hands and jumped in together. Jeb smiled and slipped in. Mom sat in a lawn chair and read a novel.

"Come on Max!" Gazzy called. I shook my head.

"No thanks. I'm going to stay dry," I told them with a smile, standing over them on the deck. Just then, I felt a push on my back and fell in.

"FANG!" I yelled.

"Calm down Max. You don't want to boil the water," Fang teased with a smirk. Suddenly, Fang lost his balance and fell in the pool has well. Mom winked from behind him.

"Don't mess with my kids," she told me. I gave her a thumbs up. I swam over to the recovering Fang and dunked him.

"Oh yeah?" he said. Then he dunked me. Then everyone got into a giant splash fight, boys vs. girls. Jeb helped the guys, but he wasn't really good.

We ended in a draw and we all dried off and covered our backs and headed into the hotel.

"Dibs on the bathroom," I called, opening mine and the guys' room. After changing into some pajamas bottoms and a tank top, I headed back into the room. Fang was listening to something.

I plopped down next to him on the bed and pointed at my ear.

"Blink 182," he told me. I nodded.

"What song?" I asked. He looked away.

"A song," Fang muttered.

"What song?" I asked a little bit louder. Fang rolled his eyes. I grabbed the headphones and slipped them on.

'First Date'. I looked over at Fang. He was looking away. I fell over laughing.

"Thinking about someone in particular?" I asked, throwing the headphones at him.

"Maybe," Fang said, slipping the headphones on again.

"Bet it's that whore in Virginia," I guessed, turning on the TV. Fang pursed his lips and looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"I know who it is!" Iggy interrupted, popping up next to the bed. Fang wrestled him to the ground.

"Shut up," Fang hissed. Iggy smiled. I looked over at Gazzy.

"I unno," Gazzy told me. I shrugged and went back to the TV. Jeb walked out of the bathroom.

"Can't you kids go ten minutes without fighting one another?" Jeb sighed.

"Weren't you paying attention when we saved the world?" I asked Jeb, amused. He smiled weakly. Fang finally got off if Iggy.

"Don't even think about it," Fang warned. Iggy and shrugged and flopped down perfectly on his bed. Fang slipped under the covers of our bed and shut his eyes.

"Night," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"So whos' this girl?" I whispered to Iggy.

"Max…" Fang warned.

"Fine, fine," I agreed. I pouted for a moment, then looked over at Fang. Looked like he was sleeping.

"So who is it?" I whispered again.

"MAX," Fang warned again.


	3. Wake Up Call

POV Max

Someone taped my shoulder. My eyes fluttered open. I was staring at Fang's bare chest. I gulped. Fang was still asleep, holding me in a tight bear hug. I looked up.

"Morning Max," Jeb said with a smile. I could have died of embarrassment. It's not like I wanted Fang to hold me like this.

"Off," I hissed at Fang. His eyes fluttered open.

"Huh?" he asked sleepily.

"Off you pervert," I told him, icicles dripping off my every word. It was just then that Fang realized he was holding me. Fang spazzed out and fell out of the bed. I stared at him for a floor for a second, then looked at Jeb.

"That is why I did not want to share a bed with him," I told Jeb. He merely smiled.

"Just be glad I woke you two up first, instead of letting anyone else see you like that," Jeb told me. He was right, though Angel would know all about it before breakfast. I grabbed a Tshirt and a pair of shorts and went into the bathroom. I took a quick hot shower and changed. I liked this Tshirt it was gray and had a green recycling symbol on it. I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and headed out of the bathroom.

Only to stand there and see Fang wearing only his black boxers. I threw my damp towel at Fang.

"Jeez. This IS co-ed room, you know," I snarled.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Fang told me, not even with a hint of sarcasm. Iggy cocked his head.

"So you're gay?" Iggy asked.

"IGGY!" Fang yelled. Iggy smiled and darted into the bathroom.

"What was that about?" I asked, confused. Fang shrugged. He wasn't telling me something. Someone knocked on the door. Without waiting for a reply, Mom's head popped in.

"Hey sweetie! Wanna come to princess breakfast with us?" she asked nicely.

"Sorry, I have to watch over the others," Jeb replied, smiling.

"Not you, Jeb," Mom said, annoyed, "Max."

"Sure! See you dudes later," I said, walking out the door.

Honestly, I didn't see the point of us going to this breakfast. We couldn't name half of these characters. Oh well. The younger ones were having fun, so whatever. And it was a buffet! And you know how much we love buffets!

After my third plate, I wasn't really hungry anymore. So I laid back and watched Nudge's eyes sparkle.

"This is so cool Max! We should live here!" Nudge said excitedly. I smiled as Angel nodded. Angel patted Total's head, who was asleep under the table. People are stupid sometimes. Angel could obviously see, but people bought the 'seeing eye dog' thing anyway.

After breakfast, we headed outside.

"Dude, that was so awesome!" I heard Iggy say, the boys coming out of Space Mountain. I waved unenthusiastically at Jeb. He smiled and waved, and led the group over.

"What do you all want to do?" I asked.

"Haunted Mansion, because we didn't get to do that last time," Iggy said, taking Total's leash.

"I agree," Total said.

"Haunted Mansion?" I asked the parental figures. They smiled and nodded.

"Let's go!" I said, already having memorized the park map. I'm just paranoid like that, you know?

The ride was awesome. But not really scary.

"That was fun, but our childhood is scarier than that," Gazzy told me as we walked to It's a Small World (though all the older kids would probably start attacking the stupid dolls).

"Max compared the bloody action flick she saw on that date to what would be our home videos," Angel told the group, using past thoughts of mine. Sneaky little sucker. I could have sworn I saw Fang flinch when Angel said 'date'. What was with this guy?

After the boat ride from hell, we headed over to the also famous spinning tea cups. It was insane. I've flown at over two hundred miles per hour, but I've never spun until I was almost sick! It was AWESOME.

"I wanna try the speedway!" Gazzy told me. I nodded.

"Sweet! So do we all get to drive?" Iggy asked, Total walking in front of him, putting on a very good act.

"I don't think you should drive Iggy. No offense," I told him. Iggy shrugged.

"I'm riding with Gazzy then," Iggy said.

"Good idea," I told him. Iggy nudged Fang in the side. Fang rubbed his side. Iggy nodded. Fang sighed.

"I'm riding with Max," fang said. I looked at him.

"Okay. But I'm driving. You suck at it, as we all know," I compromised.


	4. Yelling

**AN: Never mess with Fax fangirls. You'll get killed. :D On that happy note lets read some wonderful Maximum Ride fanfiction!**

POV Max

After the stupid speedway (Fang kept being a backseat driver), we got some ice cream cones and wandered around. We were all happy and smiling and having a great time. So of course, it didn't last. Fang was getting oddly close to me as we walked when we heard someone 'squeal' behind us. We all turned sharply.

"Nick!" the excited girl called, running up the group. Oh how I so wanted to just strangle her and place her on the tracks of the Thunder Mountain Railroad. I tried to grin non-evilly as the stupid red-head approached.

"Lissa?" Fang asked, sounding half-scared. Lissa nodded excitedly.

"I can't believe we're vaca-ing at the same time!" Lissa said happily. I so wanted to choke her. Angel grabbed my hand and looked up at me sympathetically. I sighed and nodded. She smiled up at me. I weakly smiled back. Lissa was definitely flirting with Fang, but he seemed to be resisting. As if. I heard what he was listening to. He might have even KNOWN she was here already. I huffed.

Lissa was smiling widely, still retaining all her looks. I looked away. How can some girls be so open? I honestly didn't understand.

"Well, I gotta go! But see you around, kay?" Lissa called, walking off. FINALLY. I so wanted to just punch that smiling little face and watch it bleed. But I just kept that to myself, and possibly Angel.

"Hey Gazzy, want my ice cream? I'm not really hungry," I offered with a smile. Gazzy nodded and took the cone. I saw Fang looking at me through the corner of his eyes. Like I would give him the pleasure of my discomfortment. I smiled brightly and led the younger ones toward the entrance.

It was getting late. The girls wanted to head over to Water Park, and Gazzy and Iggy practically begged Jeb to take them to see the MGM fireworks show. Jeb warily accepted. So for the rest of the evening that left me and Mr. Awkward.

After the two separate groups left, I flipped the channels on the TV, deadly silent. Sound familiar? Fang plopped down next to me.

"What do you wanna do?" Fang asked. I ignored his offer and continued flipping.

"Wanna head over to Epcot for dinner?" he baited again. I was about to refuse when my stomach grumbled loudly.

"Yes?" fang asked. I smirked with pure sarcasm.

"Yes," I said. Fang smiled genuinely. Who was this and what had they done with Fang?

Fang and I walked over to Epcot after Fang had taken one of Jeb's credit cards. It wasn't a far walk, for anyone.

Fang led the way, because obviously he knew where we were going. So, whatever. I just followed him blindly.

He held a door open to me. I hadn't even realized where we were going until we got there. He was holding open the door to some nice, most likely expensive, restaurant in France. Most girls would blush, but I'm not like most girls.

I shoved Fang aside and headed in.

"Table for two please," I said, trying to sound pleasant, to the seater. He nodded and led Fang and me to a small table with a stupid vase with a rose in it on the middle of the table. I quickly flipped through the menu.

"I'm having the duck. You?" I said nonchalantly. He looked over the menu.

"Linguini," he replied. I nodded and set down the menu.

"Oh Nick!" we heard a voice call. Not again!

"It's so weird to run into twice in the same day!" Lissa told him, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, weird," I mumbled. Lissa looked over at me, but I smiled reassuringly at her and she turned back to Fang.

"So what are you doing here?" Lissa asked happily.

"Parents let us free range, we decided to stock up their card," Fang said with no interest. Lissa giggled. Someone just shoot her in the head! I was leaning on my hand with y elbow rested on the table. I stared at some stupid painting on another wall.

"So are you here with your parents?" fang asked.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry! I gotta go! Bye!" she waved happily running back. I sighed.

"How do you stand it?" I asked with no interest, still focused on the painting. Fang cocked his head.

"How do you?" he asked. I stared at him, my face like ice. He sighed.

"Relax. Just try to enjoy dinner," Fang told me. I rolled my eyes

"Whatever," I said, a waiter finally coming for our drink orders.

After dinner, we walked back to the hotel in silence. When we got there, everyone was already back.

"How was dinner?" Jeb asked cheerily. I ignored him and slammed the bathroom door shut as I went in. I threw my clothes off and stepped under the hot shower.

"Dude, what happened?" Iggy asked, playing with a rubix cube that had bumps instead of colors. Mind Teaser for the blind!

"Nothing," Fang said, grabbing the remote.

"Please. Max doesn't get mad over nothing," Iggy huffed.

"We just saw someone. Okay?" Fang said defensively.

"Oh, what's her name? Lissa?" Iggy guessed.

"Yeah," Fang confirmed.

"You're such an idiot. No wonder she chose Ari over you," Iggy said calmly. That got Fang. Fang stared at Iggy as he spat more stinging words.

"At least he was apparent with his feelings," Iggy shrugged. Fang couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed Iggy by the collar.

"And he was her brother Sheesh," Iggy continued with a harsh smile. Fang was losing it.

"NEVER MENTION HIM EVER AGAIN!" Fang yelled. Iggy just smiled harshly at him.

"Mention who?" I asked, stepping out of the bathroom. Fang was holding Iggy by the collar, looking pretty pissed. Fang stared at me, looking shocked.

"We were talking about Ari," Iggy told me calmly. Jeb was silent in the corner, his expression sad. Gazzy was staring at this scene with horror. There was a banging at the door.

"Is everything okay? We heard yelling!" Mom called from outside. My hand cringed into fists. Why was Fang yelling at Iggy about Ari? I know Fang had never liked Ari, but this…

In one swift move, I grabbed the room key and burst through the door. I ran down the hallway. I could almost hear Fang calling my name as I ran outside onto the boardwalk. I ran and ran, not wanting anyone to see my tears.


	5. Conflicts

**AN: You demanded updates, so here you are! BTW, perfect song to listen to when writing a sad part of a story: Boston by Augustana.**

POV Max

I leaned over the railing, looking out over the man-made lake. I was half-way to MGM. I looked over. Fang was looking in vain for me in the main area of the boardwalk. How did I know it was Fang? All black. I faintly heard him yelling my name. But /I refused to let him see my crying.

I watched him search for me frantically. Then I saw, oh no…

Lissa was approaching Fang. She looked very sympathetic. She touched a hand to his chest. The tears continued to fall. Fang told her something. Still looking around. Lissa cocked her head at him. She stood on her tiptoes and said something. She was leaning into him. I wanted to scream.

Fang shoved her off and yelled something at her. What? I leaned over the railing to see better. Lissa pouted and stepped closer. He shoved her off again and yelled something. Lissa told him something, looking upset. He told her something with a sad smile. She yelled something back. He shook his head and I clearly made out his words from the shape of his lips.

"No one can compare to her." He smiled sadly at the crying Lissa. She shoved him with one hand and ran off. Fang stood there for a few seconds, looking at his feet with the same sad smile. Then he looked up and started and calling my name. I don't know what happened, but it made me smile.

I didn't want to talk to Fang though. So I slipped past him and back to the room.

"Sup?" I said, throwing the door open, my face emotionless. I plopped down on the bed.

"Oh, fang is looking for you," Jeb informed me.

"Whatever," I said pulling the cover sup around my neck. I shut my eyes and drifted off.

The next day, I woke up mad. Why would I wake up mad you may ask? How would you feel, waking up sprawled on top of your best friend?

Okay, how to get up without him finding out I was on top of him…

I put my hands on the bed on each side of his chest, and lifted up my torso slowly.

FWUMP! Something made me fall back onto Fang's bare chest. God, can't he wear a shirt to bed? I looked up to see if Fang had woken up yet. He had. I cursed under my breath.

Wait a second, why was Fang smiling? WAIT…

Fang's arms were resting on my waist. They hadn't been before…

"Fang," I hissed, "Let me up." He just smiled. I stared at him icily. The kind of expression that says 'I'm disappointed in you' without looking angry. It could also be translated into a calm 'I hate you'. Fang look go of me with a small frown.

He watched me as I got up, grabbed some clean clothes, and slam the bathroom door behind me. I gripped the edge of the counter and stared at my hateful expression.

What were they talking about last night? What had Lissa said to make Fang so mad? Or, was it what she had done?

I remembered her leaning against him, looking like she wanted to kiss her. I remembered Fang frantically yelling my name. I remembered Fang shoving Lissa and yelling at her.

I stared at my face. It looked so utterly miserable. Good. It matches my attitude. Someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Everyone's going to MGM, you coming too?" I heard Jeb ask.

"Yeah," I replied, splashing water on my face. I scrubbed my teeth with my toothbrush and rinsed. I put on the clean clothes and headed out of the bathroom. Fang was already dressed. He looked at me emotionlessly. Back to our old habits are we? Fine.

"MGM, huh? What's there?" I asked.

"Rockin' Roller coaster!" Iggy told me with a smile.

"Tower of Terror!" Gazzy added excitedly.

"A parade," Jeb said. I smiled

"Sounds awesome. The girls coming too?" I asked. Jeb nodded.

We headed to the park and went to get fast-passes for Tower of Terror and Rockin' Roller Coaster. We decided to stand in the crowds and watch the parade (Iggy just sighed and agreed). Fang was standing next to me. He had a distant glare. He wasn't really watching the parade. I looked down to his side. His fingers were flexing. I saw his hand start to reach towards mine. I blushed. He didn't know I was watching.

"Max!" someone called. We spun around. The boy waved.

"Sam?" I went up to him and hugged him.

"How have you been?" I asked with a smile.

"Great! Isn't it cool we were here at the same time?" Sam asked me with a smile. I nodded. My smile faded for a second, but came back strong.

"We've been seeing people we know all over the place!" I told him. He laughed and smiled. I then remembered why I had liked him before. He was so sweet. We talked and kept talking. Everyone returned their attention to the parade.

Except Fang. I didn't know it, but he was watching me and Sam with his mouth open a bit and sad eyes. Iggy clapped his shoulder.

"You're such an idiot."


	6. Hugs

**AN: Poor Max and Fang. Nothing's going right. But don't worry! We all know where this fanfiction is heading…**

**And to Maximum Ride all the way: Don't worry. Everything will be fine.**

POV Max

After Sam ran off because his parents were waiting. We got on the roller coaster.

IT WAS AWESOME! Loops and speeding! Even better than flying!

Then we headed to the Tower of Terror. It was so scary. It opened at the top to see the park, then dropped down. We all screamed. If it crashed we couldn't get out. But it jutted back up. We all breathed a sigh of relief. But it kept dropping and going back up and dropping again.

When we got off we all laughed about how fun it had been. Except Fang. He was quiet, as usual.

After spending the day at MGM, we all headed back to the hotel. We split up for dinner. The girls went out to some Norwegian thing. The guys went for fast food. Fang and I both back out of both.

Great. Another night alone with stupid.

I grabbed my iPod and headed out, not owing Fang an explanation to where I was going. I decided to sit on the roof of the hotel. There was a giant tower on top of the lobby, so I sat on there and listened to my iPod, watching the people on the boardwalk.

Unfortunately, the first song to come to my ears was Boston by Augustana. It was slow and sad. It made my eyes tear up. I decided to sing along.

"You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah, she said. You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah," I sang quietly, letting my tears fall.

When the song ended, I replayed and just listened. I hugged my legs against my chest and cried.

"Why doesn't he just run away with her?" I asked myself quietly.

"Because he doesn't care about her," a familiar voice replied from behind me. I looked back. Fang was standing behind me, his hand outstretched. He was smiling softly. I took his hand. He pulled me up into a tight hug.

"Don't leave me," I told him.

"Don't leave me," he replied, referring to Sam. I held him close.

He tilted my head up and gave me a deep passionate kiss. I held him close.

"We'd better get down from here before someone spots us," he said after we broke the kiss. I nodded.

* * *

We sat on the bed. I was watching TV and he was reading a magazine. I wasn't really watching the TV, I was thinking.

The last time we were on a plane, he was there. The last time I truly needed someone, he was there. He obviously had cared about me. He had protected to me when it didn't matter what he did. Ari. My poor little brother. Why couldn't Jeb bring him back again? I wiped my fresh tears on my arm.

Then there was Fang. He was so confusing. He'd abandoned me when I needed help saving the world. But had always held me when I cried. He had ignored me when Lissa showed up the first time. But then I went to Sam. Fang obviously still hated Ari. But Fang cared about me. Didn't he I scratched my chin as I pondered this.

"You okay?" fang asked. I nodded and continued thinking.

"Max?" Fang said again.

"What?" I asked distantly, still thinking.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing," I replied and thought. He took my hand. I looked at him. He knew something was wrong. I sighed.

"I'm just confused is all," I admitted. He put aside his magazine.

"About?" he pushed.

"Someone," I said vaguely. He rolled his eyes.

"Who?" he pressed. I didn't answer.

"Max…who?" he repeated.

"You," I whispered.

"Me?" he asked quietly. I nodded.

"You," I repeated softly. He smiled delicately.

"Don't be confused," he told me, pulling me into a hug.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing my forehead. I smiled. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest.

"I love you, too," I whispered.


	7. Morning

**AN: I decided to write more, because only a few hours after I put in chapter 6 and marked the story "Complete" three people asked me to continue! So yeah, here we are.**

POV Max

Apparently Fang and I just can't not wake up in an embarrassing position. Again I woke on next to Fang, pressed up against his bare chest, with his arms around my waist.

"Morning, I said sleepily.

"Morning," Fang replied with a smile. He pulled me closer.

"If anyone sees me like this, I'm going to hurt you," I told him. He just smiled pulled me in even closer until my face was only inches away from his.

"You look so pretty in the morning," he whispered. I blushed. He smiled sweetly.

"Who are and what have you done with Fang?" I asked suspiciously. Fang smiled and kissed me lightly.

"So where's the real Fang?" I asked again. Fang laughed quietly.

"I'm Fang," he confirmed. I eyed him cautiously.

"You sure? You're not acting like Fang," I told him. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm pretty sure I'm Fang," he replied.

"How do I know you're not a clone?" I accused.

"For your eleventh birthday I gave you a daisy," he told me. He had. I smiled.

"Then what did Jeb say?" I pressed.

"That we were so cute together," he answered, smiling. I nodded. He kissed me long and hard.

"We are cute together," he said when we broke apart. I smirked.

"Cuter than the whore with red hair?" I asked. He nodded with a smile.

"You're smiling too much," I told him. He smirked.

"That's better," I said, closing my eyes. Fang held me closer and closed his eyes.

"Awww," we heard someone coo. Our eyes shot open and we turned to see Iggy 'looking' at us. He had been listening to everything.

"Shit," I cursed.

"Don't worry about it. I won't say anything. Just stop being so secretive about it. Jeez," Iggy said to us.

"Fine," Fang huffed. Iggy smiled and went back to bed. Fang kissed me on the forehead.

"See you later," he said, closing his eyes again.

"Later," I replied, closing my eyes.

The next day we all headed to the Magic Kingdom again. We were walking along, laughing at some joke Iggy made, when the red haired wonder came running up.

"Hey Nick!" she called happily. I looked away.

"I thought I talked to you about this," Fang argue. Lissa just smiled.

"I knew you were kidding," she teased. Fang abruptly took my hand.

"No I wasn't," he told her. I stared up at Fang, a blush heating my cheeks. Lissa stared in shock at Fang's stone cold face.

"But she," Lissa stuttered.

"How can she be better than me?!" Lissa screamed. Fang smiled gently.

"I told you, no one can compare to her," Fang said quietly. Lissa was on the verge of tears.

"I will never forgive you," Lissa said, tears streaming down her face. Fang's face went cold again.

"I don't need your forgiveness," he replied. Lissa ran away, crying. I was still staring at Fang. He looked over at me and smiled. He kissed me on the forehead.

"That sure was exciting," Jeb said, embarrassed.

"Can we move on, everyone's staring at us," Nudge complained. Fang nodded.

"Come on Max. Last day of vacation. We should enjoy ourselves," Fang instructed me. I shook my head to clear my shocked expression. I smiled up at Fang.

"Let's go," I replied happily.


	8. Last Day

**AN: You guys DEMANDED to know what they did on the last day of vacation, so here it is. THIS IS IT. NO MORE. I know you love it, but I have to work on my next Fax fanfic. Because it's just to fun to mess with if's, and's, and but's. Next fanfic shall be awesome. It's gonna have Omega cause no one on has included him in a story yet. :D**

POV Max

On the last day of vacation, we headed on all the best rides. We went on Space Mountain, though it still wasn't as fast as flying. We decided to skip the Astro Orbiter because it was just like flying except crammed into a tiny rocket. Then we headed to the Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin, having NO idea who this guy is. It was a shooting thing, so it was pretty fun.

Angel finally got to go to Mickey's Toontown Fair, and we got some pictures for the blog. She and Gazzy looked so cute! They could bother fit into Minnie's giant chair. I was smiling more than I ever did. I looked at Fang. Face still passive. Oh well.

I just noticed that whenever we were just walking, Fang securely held my hand.

"You're like a six-year old," I said, after walking in silence for a few minutes.

"Well you are acting like super mom," he shot back. I chuckled. Behind us, Iggy whispered something to Gazzy and he giggled.

"What was that?" I asked, my head turning to look at them. Iggy had a wide smile.

"Oh nothing," Iggy replied innocently. Angel laughed and whispered something to Total. Total chuckled quietly. Angel whispered to nudge who smiled and passed it on to Ella. Ella told Mom, and Mom told Jeb behind her hand.

"What's going on?" I asked, turning around completely, breaking away from Fang's hand.

"Nothing," they all said in unison.

"Liars," I accused. They just smiled. Iggy whispered something to Fang. Fang's eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink.

"Oh come on!" I complained.

"what did he say?" I asked Fang. He clamped his mouth and shook his head.

"Tell me," I demanded. He shook his head again. I grabbed his collar and reared my fist back.

"Don't think I'm above it," I threatened. He still said nothing.

"Max," Jeb warned.

"Then tell me what you all said," I negotiated. Jeb shook his head. I reared my fist back a little more than moved it forward.

Fang caught it in his hand and gripped firmly.

"Sorry," he apologized, his eyes sympathetic.

"Just tell me what they said," I said. He leaned down to my ear.

"They said you wanted to become a super-mom with me," he whispered. My face went red. I whirled around.

"Iggy," I hissed. He smiled. Damn. Public place. Can't kill him… But I could scare him… I walked up to Iggy all nonchalant.

"Did you have to tell everyone?" I asked quietly, but loud enough for the rest of the group to hear. Fang's face went red. Everyone's smiles dropped into shocked gasps.

"Especially my parents? They didn't need to know that," I went on. One of Iggy's useless eyes was twitching. I smiled and flicked his nose.

"Gotcha," I announced. Everyone just continued staring.

"Don't do that again or next time you won't be so lucky, Iggy," I warned. Iggy nodded hastily. I sighed.

"All right people, let's go. The park is going to close soon," I led. Everyone followed me, still shocked.

The last thing we did was go on Splash Mountain. Total got soaked and of course dried off by shaking the water off on us.

"Total!" Nudge complained. Iggy stretched out his shirt, peeling the wet cloth off his skin. He stuck out his tongue. Ella just smiled and wringed out her damp hair. Jeb ruffled his own hair, trying to dry it like Total.

Fang just stood there, the wet black clothes plastered to his body, his dmap black hair limp against his head.

"Can we leave?" he asked. I looked at the others. They nodded.

"Let's go gang," I said with a smile.

When we got back to the hotel, we all dried off and changed clothes. We packed all our stuff and headed to the airport.

Jeb had, again, gotten us first class tickets. Yay! I plopped into my cushy seat and motioned for Fang to sit next to me. He smiled gently and sat down. He wrapped an arm round my shoulder and pulled me closer. I pushed him off and put the arm rest up. Then I leaned back against him. He smiled.

I drifted off to sleep on his shoulder, and he eventually fell asleep with his head on top of mine.

Unfortunately, Iggy got pictures.

I'm going to have to kill him for that.


End file.
